The forbidden one
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Sekuel dari My Insanity


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Alice Amani Neverland

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

WARNING : CANON, YAOI, BL, LIME INSIDE, PWP, alur cepat.

SEKUEL DARI "MY INSANITY"

Entah kenapa jadi ketagihan bkin lemon HashiMada *plak* Udah ada peringatan M + Yaoi ya. Jadi yang merasa alim, silakan klik back. yang bukan fu juga silakan klik back. Maaf kalau masih singkat. semoga gak mengecewakan. maklum. ini lime murni pertamaku xDa jangan lupa RnR.

* * *

Aku tidak akan melupakan hari dimana kau tertidur dipelukanku karena lelah.  
Hari dimana kau menerima dan mendengarkan apa yang kusampaikan dengan jujur padamu.  
Kau membalas perasaanku.  
Perasaan cinta yang semakin gila setiap harinya.  
Kenyataan bahwa aku memilikimu sekarang adalah yang paling membuatku bahagia.  
Ah, seandainya kau tahu perasaan macam apa yang melandaku, Madara.  
Kau memberiku dunia.  
Kau membuatku percaya bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan segalanya.  
Dengan memilikimu.  
Terserah apa pandanganmu.  
Aku gila, aku nekat, atau apapun lah.  
Aku hanya ingin menjadi yang paling dekat denganmu.  
Aku hanya ingin melindungimu. Disampingmu.  
Kau. Kau. Kau. Hanya ada kau.  
Dan aku.

Aku akan menghampirimu yang selalu duduk dipadang rumput ini setiap sore.  
Menatap senja.  
Lalu kita akan berbincang. aku akan meledekmu, menggodamu, dan kau akan kesal lalu menggerutu.  
Tahukah kau jika kau sedang kesal, kau tampak sangat manis?  
Percuma saja kau membuat wajahmu sejelek mungkin.  
Kau itu terlalu indah dimataku.

Aku menatapmu yang tengah duduk, menghadap hamparan hijau ini seperti biasa.  
Kau tampak luar biasa dari belakang, Madara.  
Kau tahu itu?  
Aku membiarkanmu tidak menyadari kehadiranku.  
Boleh kan kalau aku sedikit mengagetkanmu?  
Kau terhenyak kaget seketika aku memelukmu dari belakang.

"Bodoh! Mengagetkanku saja!"

Haha, aku suka sekali suaramu saat kau marah-marah begitu.

"Aku mengagetkanmu?" Aku merapatkan jarakku. Menyibak rambutmu sambil sedikit mencuri-curi aroma ditengkuk dan pundakmu.

"Hashirama! Kau selalu saja.."

"Kenapa?" Aku masih menjelajahi tengkukmu. Kau tahu aku ini bukan orang yang sabar kan? "Kau menungguku ya?"

"Tch. Tidak" Kau masih saja bersikap sombong begitu.  
Padahal aku selalu membebaskanmu untuk bermanja denganku.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang saja" Aku berpura-pura marah lalu beranjak.

"heh tunggu!" Kau membalik badan lalu menahan lenganku "Kau selalu saja begitu! Aku tadi tidak serius!"

Kau panik.  
Padahal aku juga tidak serius.  
Tapi aku suka sikap panikmu itu.  
Mengingatkanku saat kau mencegahku untuk tidak mengakhiri hidupku.  
Perasaanku bergelora setiap kau melakukannya.

"Aku bercanda" Aku hanya bisa terkekeh. Sementara kau melepaskan genggamanmu dengan kasar lalu mendengus kesal.  
Aku terkekeh lagi.

"Maaf, maaf" Kataku seraya kembali mendekatkan wajahku padamu "Tanpa kau tunggu pun, aku akan tetap datang" semakin mendekat.

"Tch. kalau aku tidak ada?"

"Aku akan mencarimu" aku bisa merasakan nafasmu

"Kemana?" Lirihmu yang perlahan memejamkan matamu

"Kemana saja" Bisikku lalu menangkap bibirmu.

Kau melingkarkan tanganmu ditubuhku dan membalas ciumanku.  
Aku hanya ingin menghentikan waktu.  
Aku hanya ingin kita terus seperti ini.  
Kau harus tahu, tak ada nafsu atau setan atau apa. Ketika aku menciummu,  
Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa aku mencintaimu. Membutuhkanmu. Menginginkanmu.  
Dan ingin melindungimu.  
Kau meremas punggungku ketika aku melumat bibirmu lembut.  
Kau selalu menerima perlakuanku.  
Dan kau selalu tahu bagaimana menggodaku dengan baik.  
Hanya dengan melenguh dan menikmatinya, kau sudah menyulut gairahku. Itu saja.

"Aniki..!" Suara itu.  
Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara yang sepertinya kukenal "Hoi aniki kau dimana!?"

Sangat kukenal.

Kau melepas ciumanku.

"Sepertinya itu adikku" Kataku. Kau hanya diam. Lalu sedikit menjauhkan diri dariku. Kau melipat tanganmu dan mencoba terlihat senormal mungkin. Begitu juga aku.

Ya.  
Kami harus menyembunyikan ini dari semua orang.  
Hubungan ini.

Terutama dari adikku.

"Aniki?" Akhirnya dia muncul "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Oh maaf Tobirama" Aku bisa merasakan kau tidak terlalu nyaman saat ini, Madara "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Tadi ada yang melihatmu.." Tobirama menghentikan ucapannya saat dia menyadari kehadiranmu "Wah wah ada seorang Uchiha disini. Sedang apa dia, aniki? Berencana membunuhmu?" Sinisnya.  
Dan ini alasannya.  
Tobirama tidak terlalu menyukai para Uchiha. Terutama Madara.

"Tobirama!" Tegurku. Kau masih diam, Madara. Mungkin kau melakukannya demi aku.  
Maafkan aku, Madara..

"Ck. Yah terserahlah" Tobirama mengibaskan tangannya diudara "Oh ya aniki. Kau harus segera pulang. Keluarga Uzumaki sudah datang untuk membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan Mito-san"

Aku juga bisa merasakan kau mungkin terkejut.  
Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Dan kau harus tidur lebih awal. Besok pagi adalah hari pelantikanmu menjadi hokage"

"Aku harus pergi" Lirihmu lalu berlalu meninggalkanku dan Tobirama.  
Tanpa berkata apapun.

"Madara.."

Tanpa menoleh padaku.  
Tanpa bicara padaku.  
Tanpa melihatku.  
Kau hanya terus berjalan dengan redup.  
Aku tak bisa mencegahmu karena itu hanya akan membuat Tobirama semakin membencimu.  
Maafkan aku, Madara.  
Maafkan aku..

Hari ini aku menyaksikan temaramnya senja tanpa dirimu.  
Dan disinilah aku.  
Tersenyum-senyum palsu dihadapan keluargaku.  
Dan keluarga Uzumaki.  
Mereka dari desa yang besar, Uzushiogakure.  
Desa kami akan menjalankan kerja sama.  
Dan semua itu tergantung padaku.  
Ya.  
Pada pemimpin konoha.  
Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik demi desa ini.  
Demi desa yang kita bangun dengan impian kita.  
Aku melihat gadis yang duduk dihadapanku itu sedang menatapku.  
Aku tersenyum padanya.  
Dia membalasnya.  
Dia adalah Uzumaki Mito.  
Yang nantinya akan menjadi 'istri'ku.

Tidak, Madara.  
Aku tidak akan melakukannya.  
Aku hanya menginginkanmu.  
Aku hanya mencintaimu.  
Bahkan saat ini hanya kau yang memenuhi pikiranku.  
Aku tahu. Aku bersalah.  
Aku tahu. Kenyataan ini melukaimu.  
Aku tahu, kau marah padaku.  
Atau bahkan membenciku.

"Kau kenapa aniki?" Tobirama membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Ya"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"apanya?"

Mendengar reaksiku,

semua hanya saling menatap dengan bingung.  
Aku baru sadar bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukan percakapan mereka.  
Calon pemimpin macam apa aku ini?

Setelah mengucapkan sumpah pengabdian,  
Aku telah resmi menjabat sebagai Shodaime Hokage dari desa ini.  
Mereka semua menyambutku dengan senyuman.  
Mereka percaya padaku.  
Tapi tahukah mereka dibalik senyumanku ini, aku tengah terjebak pada seseorang?  
Padamu.  
Pada seorang Uchiha.  
Aku menjadi hokage agar aku bisa menjagamu.  
Tahukah kau, Madara?  
Pada pembicaraan semalam, semua setuju untuk mengusir klan Uchiha dari konoha demi keamanan desa.  
Kecuali aku.  
Aku tahu jika aku menjadi hokage, aku yang akan berhak mengambil keputusan.  
Dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengusikmu, menyentuhmu, apalagi mengusirmu.  
Juga seluruh anggota klanmu.  
Aku hanya ingin melindungimu..  
Maafkan aku, Madara..

Hari ini, aku menatap matahari yang tenggelam itu tanpamu lagi.  
Kau belum memaafkanku, Madara.

Hari berikutnya, aku masih tak menemukan sosokmu ditempat ini.  
Mungkin, kau perlu waktu.  
Mungkin besok?

Tapi perkiraanku salah.  
3 hari,  
4 hari,  
5 hari.  
Kau tidak datang.  
Madara, kau benar-benar tidak datang.  
Aku telah menyapa kediamanmu.  
Kau juga tak disana.  
Aku juga sudah mengutus beberapa orang untuk mencarimu.  
Tanpa sepengetahuan keluargaku, tentunya.  
Apa saja, Madara.  
Apa saja akan kulakukan.

"Tanggalnya pernikahannya sudah ditetapkan"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku seketika mendengar ucapan dari ayah Mito-chan.

"Ka.. kapan?"

"Dua minggu lagi, aniki. Bukannya tadi sudah dikatakan" Sahut Tobirama.  
Ah, lagi-lagi aku kehilangan konsentrasi.  
Dua minggu?  
Secepat itukah?  
Aku terus mencari dan mencari kemungkinan.  
Hanya saja tak kunjung kutemukan.

"Summimasen, hokage-sama" Seorang utusanku datang. Kuharap, dia membawa kabar baik.

"Ada apa?"

Dia menghampiriku dan mulai mendekat pada telingaku.

"Uchiha Madara sudah terlihat" bisiknya.  
Aku cukup terkejut. Tapi aku harus mengendalikan diriku untuk tetap tenang.

"dimana?"

"dikediamannya"

"Terima kasih. Kerja yang bagus" Kataku.

"Maaf.. Aku.. Aku ada kepentingan yang mendesak sekali. Maaf.." Tanpa menunggu lagi,  
Aku meninggalkan ruangan ini.  
Ah, maaf.  
Kau hanya terlalu penting untukku.  
Aku tidak peduli apa kata mereka.  
Aku hanya ingin menemuimu.  
Dan meminta maaf padamu atas kebodohanku.

Aku mengatur nafasku sesaat sebelum membuka pintu kediamanmu yang tak pernah terkunci.  
Gelap.  
Tapi tak menghentikanku.  
Aku menelusuri ruangan.  
Semuanya gelap.  
Sampai aku menangkap satu cahaya.  
Aku tahu itu kamarmu.  
Aku tahu kau benar-benar disana.

"Madara" Kau menoleh seketika aku membuka pintu dan memanggilmu. Kau sempat menatapku sesaat.

"Oh. kau." Katamu "Hokage-sama"

Perubahan sikapmu seperti pedang yang menusuk jantungku, Madara.  
Aku baru ingat, aku pergi tanpa melepas jubah hokageku.

"Kau.. Kau ini kenapa Madara?" Kataku sedikit menghindar.  
Aku hanya tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kau mulai membenciku "Aku khawatir sekali" Aku menghampirimu, dan mencoba meraih pundakmu.

PLAK!

Aku terhenyak.  
Kau menampik tanganku keras.  
Tidak.  
Kumohon.  
Jangan lagi.  
Jangan ada kebencian lagi.  
Kumohon.

"Madara.. Maafkan.."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku seorang Uchiha, Hashirama."

"Kumohon hentikan, Madara"

"Hentikan, katamu?" Kau berbalik lalu menatapku. Kau mengambil sebilah kunai yang ada disampingmu dan menyerahkannya padaku "Baiklah. Sekarang bunuh aku. Agar aku bisa berhenti.. Mengharapkanmu"

Menyakitkan.  
Tahukah kau kata-katamu barusan itu terasa begitu perih?  
Mengharapkanku?  
Apa lagi yang kau harapkan?  
Semua yang kumiliki, termasuk nyawaku, adalah milikmu.  
Dan kenapa kau bicara begitu?

"Cepat, bodoh!" Katamu lagi. Kau menunduk. Masih menyodorkan kunai itu "Aku tidak akan melawan. Aku janji"

Kau bergetar

"Aku memang tak punya keluarga lagi. Klanku tidak membutuhkanku. Aku bertahan hidup hanya untuk kau, Hashirama. Sampah ini hanya ingin berada disampingmu"

Kumohon, Madara.  
Jangan katakan itu.  
Panas.  
Mataku memanas.  
Hatiku berdarah mendengarnya.  
Tubuhku mati. Mematung.

"..Sekarang kau sudah menjadi hokage, bukan? Pantaskah seorang hokage berjalan berdampingan dengan sampah masyarakat seperti aku?" Kau tertawa pahit. Dan aku menangkap butiran airmata yang jatuh dari wajahmu "Dan kau.. Akan menikah kan? Kau akan punya pendamping kan? Kau akan hidup bahagia, Hashirama. Itu yang kuharapkan! Tapi.."

Airmatamu mengalir terlalu deras untuk kau tahan

"... Tapi.." Lirihmu "Aku akan memilih mati dan berharap dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku terlahir sebagai wanita dan bertemu denganmu"

"Hentikan Madara!" Aku merebut kunai itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah "Jangan bicara lagi"

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang.. Apa itu, Madara?  
Kau takut?  
Kau menahan sesuatu?  
Kau menahan sakit?

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik" Aku duduk disampingmu. Aku lalu menyentuh wajahmu dengan kedua tanganku. Menyeka air matamu. Dan menatapmu "Hanya ada kau. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu"

"Kau belum mengerti ya Hashirama?" Katamu "Aku ini laki-laki. Dan aku seorang Uchiha. Aku musuhmu. Dan sekalipun aku bukan Uchiha, aku tetaplah seorang laki-laki. Kita tidak mungkin selamanya seperti ini"

Tidak, Madara.  
Kita akan terus seperti ini.  
Kita harus terus seperti ini.  
Yang kau ucapkan mungkin benar.  
Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kubilang jangan bicara lagi" Suaraku tenggelam. Lirih. Aku tak ingin menjawab. Aku tak ingin mengerti kenyataan. Aku memejamkan mata dan menempelkan dahiku pada dahimu "Siapapun aku, dan siapapun kau, kau memilikiku. Kau mengerti?"

Kau menggeleng pelan.  
Tapi aku tahu kau hanya menolak kesetujuan hatimu.  
Aku tahu kau berkata iya dengan cara yang berbeda.  
Cara yang hanya dimengerti olehku..

"Maafkan aku Madara.."

"Aku tidak marah padamu" Katamu "Aku.."

"Tidak serius?"

Kau tak menjawab.  
Kau mungkin tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa atas pendapat egoisku.  
Kau mendekatkan wajahmu dan.. Eh?  
Kau menciumku.  
Aku cukup kaget dan atas ciuman singkat itu.  
Karena ini..  
Ini pertama kalinya kau menciumku.  
Maksudku, kita sering berciuman tapi selalu aku yang memulainya.  
Kau lalu memelukku.  
Menyandarkan wajahmu dipundakku.  
Madara..  
Aku mengerti.  
Kau selalu mengungkapkan apa yang tak bisa kau katakan lewat tindakanmu.

Aku mengusap surai hitammu pelan.  
Kau menyayangiku.  
Kau merindukanku.  
Kau ingin aku berada disampingmu.  
Aku selalu tahu, Madara.  
Kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku.

"Jangan membuatku cemas lagi ya" Aku mencium Rambutmu

"Hn" Jawabmu singkat.

Kau selalu memaafkanku.  
Kau selalu mendengarkanku.  
Menerimaku.  
Memahamiku.  
Aku lalu melepaskan pelukanmu pelan,

"Kau harus istirahat, Madara. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Tidurlah du一"

"Memangnya kau harus pulang sekarang?"

Eh?  
Coba katakan itu lagi, Madara?  
Wajahmu mendadak memerah saat kau menyadari ucapanmu.  
Saat kau menyadari kau merajuk padaku.  
Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu! M.. Maksudku.. Aku tahu kau.."

Aku tidak tahan lagi.  
Sebelum kau lanjutkan ucapanmu, aku menciummu lagi.  
Dan seperti biasa kau menerimanya dengan baik penyampaian perasaanku.  
Dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Sedikit lebih menuntut. Dalam.

Aku menuntunmu untuk berbaring diranjang yang kita duduki sambil terus menciummu. Sedikit melumat bibir tipismu. Dan kau mulai bereaksi. Kau melenguh. Menikmatinya.  
Begitu juga aku. Aku selalu menikmati semua yang ada pada dirimu. Ciuman seperti ini. Lembut. Manis.  
Kau tidak pernah berusaha mendominasi ciuman kita.  
Aku suka itu. Karena itu artinya kau mencintaiku.  
Ya.  
Kau tidak hanya mengikuti nafsumu.  
Tapi hatimu.  
Hatimu yang menerimaku, menyayangiku, dan menyukai setiap sentuhan yang kuberikan.  
Seperti halnya aku yang mendambakanmu.  
Setiap inci rasa manis dalam bibirmu.  
Setiap kelembutan lidahmu yang menyambut lidahku.  
Dan setiap nafas kenikmatan yang kau hembuskan tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kita saat kusadari kau butuh asupan udara.  
Aku memandang wajahmu yang merah padam.  
Dan matamu yang setengah terbuka.  
Mengagumkan.  
Kau begitu indah. Seperti biasanya.

"Kau mau.. Ikut denganku?" Kataku

"Kemana"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi.. Kita akan pergi. Hanya kau dan aku. Tidak ada orang lain.."

Kau menatap mataku. Mencari arti atau kesungguhan.  
Aku hanya tak menemukan cara lain lagi, Madara.  
Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu.

"Tidak, Hashirama" Jawabanmu cukup mengagetkanku "keluargamu, desa ini, juga kehidupanmu.."

"Kau-lah kehidupanku" Tungkasku "Mereka semua akan baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Tapi aku.. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak mungkin bersandiwara dihadapan mereka selamanya, Madara. Aku tahu Tobirama pasti mampu menggantikanku"

Kau diam.  
Kau hanya diam.  
Lalu menghela nafas.

"Kau ini memang bodoh dan naif ya" Kau tersenyum kecil.  
Kau. Tersenyum. Padaku.  
Yang artinya kau setuju.

Biar saja.  
Mungkin aku memang naif.  
Mungkin aku memang bodoh.  
Tapi aku tidak peduli.  
Aku hanya sangat..  
Sangat..  
Mencintaimu.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dileher jenjangmu.

Menghirup aroma tubuhmu yang membuatku gila. Menciumnya.  
Meninggalkan tanda-tanda cintaku disana.  
Tanganku menelusuri, menyusup dan menyeruak masuk kedalam helaian pakaianmu.  
Mencoba menanggalkannya dari tubuhmu.  
Agar aku bisa mengecup setiap inci kulitmu yang lembut.  
Wangi.  
Manis.  
Memabukkan.  
Aku menikmati setiap rasa yang sampai pada lidahku.  
Dan ketika aku sampai pada kedua titik kelemahanmu, kau mendesah lepas.  
Suara itu.  
Suara yang selalu berhasil menghapuskan akal sehatku.

"Hashirama.. ngh" Kau merengkuh tubuhku dan meremas rambutku. Sementara aku tak mampu lagi menghentikan hasratku.  
Aku terus menjelajahi tubuhmu.  
Semakin kebawah.  
Dan ketika aku sampai diantara kedua kakimu yang terbuka, aku mengecup kesejatianmu yang masih tertutupi.  
Membuatnya menegang seketika.  
Ah, aku suka ini.

"Ah! ngh.. Hashi..rama.." Kau melenguh lagi saat aku mulai meraih dan memasukkan milikmu kedalam rongga mulutku.  
Manis sekali.

Aku tidak bohong. Rasanya memang begitu manis.  
Lembut.  
Rasa yang tak akan kubagi dengan siapapun.  
Hanya milikku.  
Hanya untukku.  
Aku larut dalam kecanduan atas setiap sensasi yang sampai pada rongga mulutku.

"Ngh.. ah.. Hashirama.. hh" Kau menoleh dan menenggelamkan wajahmu dibantal yang terletak didekatmu. Mencoba meredam teriakanmu.  
Kau menggeliat.  
Kau berkeringat.  
Mungkin karena lidahku yang terus menari.  
Atau karena aku yang terlalu menikmatimu?  
Kau bergetar dan menumpahkan segala kenikmatan yang tertahan.  
Sedikit dari cairanmu mendarat diwajahku. Aku menyeka semuanya dan melahapnya.  
Sudah kubilang, ini manis.  
Sangat manis.

"M.. Maaf" Katamu dengan nafas yang memburu.  
Kau meminta maaf karena apa, Madara?  
Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu menghampirimu,

"Jangan meminta maaf.." Aku kembali menangkap bibirmu dan membawamu kedalam ciuman yang posesif.  
Aroma keringat yang bercampur dengan cairanmu ini sangat memabukkanku, Madara.

Aku suka.  
Sangat suka.

Tanpa menghentiakan ciuman kita, aku mengutus tanganku untuk datang kebelakang tubuhmu.  
Memasukkan jariku kesana. Dan seperti biasa, kau berjengit kaget.  
Aku menambah jari yang kedua.  
Kau meremas punggungku.  
Yang ketiga,  
Kau melepaskan ciumanku. Kau merintih sakit meski kau tidak mengeluh.  
Tapi tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk mengubahnya menjadi desahan kenikmatan.  
Aku segera melepas jemariku dan perlahan, aku memasukkan kesejatianku kesana.  
Pelan.  
Inci demi inci.

"aah! ngh.." Kau merintih lagi.

"ssst. tenanglah" Aku mencoba meredam sakitmu dengan menciummu lagi.

Benar.  
Kau lalu mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanku yang telah tertanam sepenuhnya dalam dirimu.  
Kau perlu waktu sesaat untuk terbiasa sampai kau tampak lebih tenang.  
Kau mengangguk pelan, memberi isyarat agar aku melanjutkannya.

Aku mulai bergerak.  
Perlahan.  
Dan..  
Ah, sensasi ini.  
Rasa ini.

Begitu menyenangkan.  
Sama nikmatnya seperti saat pertama kali aku menjamahmu.  
Sama hangatnya.  
Sama eratnya.  
Dan wajahmu itu.  
Wajah yang menyulut gairahku jauh lebih gila.  
Kau berkeringat.  
Dan rambutmu jatuh secara acak membentuk wajahmu.  
Membuatmu tampak lebih indah.  
Kau memejamkan mata dan terus membiarkan desahan-desahan itu mengalir dari mulutmu.  
Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu.  
Ya.  
Bagus.  
Terus seperti itu.

"Hashirama.. ngh!" Kau mencengkram lenganku. Melampiaskan rasa panas yang berbaur dengan kenikmatan yang juga kurasakan.

"Mm.. Madara.. ngh. Madara.." Aku tak bisa lagi mengendalikan suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku.  
Rasanya aku ingin meneriakkan namamu terus-menerus.  
Aku mempercepat ritme gerakanku.  
Hm, datanglah.  
Sedikit lagi.  
Ya,  
Aku terus bergerak. bergerak.  
Sampai akhirnya aku sampai pada puncak kenikmatan yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhku.  
Mengguncang kesadaranku dengan begitu menyenangkan.

Membuatku menumpahkan cairanku diatas perutmu.  
Aku tak peduli.  
Aku lalu menjatuhkan diriku yang begitu lelah disampingmu.  
Kau lalu memelukku.  
Kau.. Memelukku, Madara.  
Aku mencium ujung kepalamu. Dan menarik selimut yang lalu menutupi tubuh kita.

Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal lain saat kita bersama.  
Aku tak menginginkan apapun.  
Menjadi hokage? Menikah?  
Siapa peduli.  
Kenapa aku harus menjauh darimu agar aku bisa melindungimu, jika aku bisa tetap melindungimu dengan berada disisimu?  
Seperti halnya kau yang selalu disisiku?  
Desa ini mengutukmu. Membencimu. Menatapmu sinis saat kau sedang berjalan. Membicarakan keburukanmu, dan lain-lain.  
Kau bisa saja marah dan membunuh mereka semua dengan tangan kosong. Tapi kau diam.  
Apalagi keluargamu sudah tidak ada lagi.  
Kau bisa saja pergi tanpa kembali. Tapi kau kembali.  
Kau tetap disisiku dan memaafkanku.  
Padahal aku telah 'membuangmu' dihadapanmu sendiri.  
Mengatakan aku akan menikah dan menjadi hokage.  
Kau tahu aku melukaimu.  
Kau tahu aku harus menjauhimu.  
Kau tahu kau akan menahan sakit.  
Tapi kau tetap disini.  
Kau hanya..  
Mencintaiku.  
Kau sangat mencintaiku hingga kau mengabaikan dirimu sendiri.

Kau tak pernah lelah menungguku dipadang rumput sebelum senja.  
Kau tak pernah mengeluh jika aku meminta kita berhubungan. Seberapapun seringnya.  
Kau tak pernah menyimpan benci dibalik sikap tegasmu.  
Madara, tahukah kau?  
Kenyataan bahwa kau mencintaiku seperti ini membuatku semakin yakin bahwa aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Disampingmu.  
Melindungimu.

Aku memandang wajahmu yang telah tertidur pulas.  
wajah yang tanpa beban, tanpa menahan apapun, tanpa dosa.  
Aku menyibak surai yang jatuh diwajahmu.  
Membelainya.  
Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, kau merapatkan pelukanmu padaku dengan mata yang masih terpejam.  
Kau bermimpi apa, Madara?  
Apakah kau memimpikan aku?  
Ah, berharap sekali aku ini.

Tidurlah, Madara.  
Aku tidak akan kemana-mana

"Kau tidak apa-apa Madara?"  
Aku memandangmu yang berjalan tertatih dan sesekali mengerinyit menahan perih.  
Aku tahu hal seperti ini selalu terjadi setelah kita..  
ahaha.

Sudahlah. Kau tampak manis sekali. Bukannya aku senang diatas penderitaanmu, tapi..

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Katamu.

Sikapmu itu.  
Kau selalu berusaha meyakinkan aku bahwa kau baik-baik saja.  
Kau tidak ingin membuatku khawatir.  
Kau masih berjalan pelan.  
Aku bisa melihat keringat menetes dari dahimu.  
Kau benar-benar menahan sakit.  
Aku menghentikan langkah kemudian berjongkok membelakangimu.  
Apa boleh buat aku harus menggendongmu kan?

"Ayo" Kataku

"Tch. Tidak. Kubilang aku baik-baik saja!"

"Naiklah, Madara. Atau aku harus mengangkatmu secara paksa?" Godaku.

Kau diam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Kau mendengus kesal lalu mulai bersandar dipunggungku.

"Kau yakin dengan hal ini, Hashirama?"

"Tentu" Jawabku seraya mengangkatmu dan mulai berjalan lagi "Kau suka daerah pegunungan atau dataran rendah?"

Kau tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan mengeratkan dekapanmu. Dan berkata

"Dimanapun sama saja. Asalkan ada kau"

Lagi-lagi ucapanmu membuatku melayang.  
Bergelora.  
Aku tak tau lagi bagaimana mengungkapkannya.  
Aku memang meninggalkan desa dan keluargaku.  
Tapi aku pergi bersama hal yang jauh lebih berharga bagiku ; Kehidupanku.  
Ya.  
Aku hidup. Aku bertahan. Aku kuat. Dan aku meraih impianku.  
Semuanya karena dirimu.  
Karena kau yang selalu mendukungku, berada disampingku, mendengarkan keluh kesahku, menuntunku untuk bangkit, dan mengajariku apa itu mencintai dan dicintai.  
Kau adalah sahabatku, adik kecilku, rekan seperjuanganku, musuhku, kekasihku, dan juga..  
Separuh nyawaku.  
Aku tahu kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa diriku, seperti halnya aku yang tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu.  
Kita memang terlahir untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain, Madara.  
Kau dan aku adalah satu.  
Tidak ada kau, tidak ada aku.  
Mulai sekarang hanya ada..  
"Kita"

====== OMAKE ======

'.. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Tobirama. Maafkan anikimu ini. Silakan kutuk aku sepuas hatimu. Yang penting, kau harus tahu satu hal, yaitu aku menyayangimu. Dan aku percaya padamu. Jagalah keluarga kita, dan desa kita. Aku tahu, aku bisa mengandalkanmu. Karena itu, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang.

- Hashirama'

Tobirama meremas kertas ditangannya sampai tak berbentuk lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar. Darah dalam nadinya memanas.

"Tobirama-sama" Seorang shinobi tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan tempat Tobirama berdiri. Kantor Hokage yang baru selesai dibangun "Summimasen. Kami tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Hokage-sama dimanapun"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Madara?"

"Summimasen. Kami juga tidak bisa menemukan Uchiha Madara dimanapun"

"Aniki" Tobirama tahu firasatnya benar.  
Amarahnya memuncak dan tertahan.  
Siapa yang bisa ia salahkan? Madara?  
Tapi mereka bahkan pergi bersama.  
Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.  
Karena ia tahu,  
Uchiha dan Senju..

".. adalah orang bodoh yang keras kepala" Tobirama berjalan menghampiri jendela dan memandang desa Konoha perlahan jingga bersama temaramnya senja.

"Yang adikmu itu aku atau dia sih" Lagi-lagi Tobirama menggerutu.

"Apakah ada perintah lain, Tobirama-sama?"

"Tidak" Tobirama menghela nafas "Biarkan saja mereka"

"Baik" Shinobi utusan itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Tobirama.

"Nii-san. Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja" Tobirama benci mengakuinya.  
Tapi ini adalah saat dimana ia harus mempercayakan kakaknya..  
Pada seorang Uchiha

====== OWARI ======


End file.
